Sirry Drabble Series
by Desiqtie
Summary: These are random drabbles inspired by various Sirius100 challenges. Most feature Sirius paired with girl!Harry, but James is also often a main character. Chapter two - Breakfast - is the newest drabble...please read and review!
1. Naughty

I wrote this for Sirius100's Naughty challenge...it actually could tie into this series that I've been working on which stars a girl!Harry. Changed it slightly from the original drabblet which was about 100 words plus a few. 

P.S. I don't own anything you recognize...that all belongs to the lucky J.K. Rowling and company.

Title: Naughty, Dirty Sex?

Challenge: Naughty  
Word Count: 123.  
Rating: PG (for innuendo)

Characters: Sirius, girl!Harry: aka Maria Jamie Potter (at least in my world), James

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, then he leans over and he goes, 'Baby, I wanna try something new...but...it's a bit, uh, naughty." At first, Sirius just stares at her. Then,

"Wow. You win. THAT was the worst bad sex story ever. EVER!"

"I know! I mean who says that? Naughty? Really, he could at least have said...he wanted to try something, I dunno, dirty? I mean--"

"Sirius. Why are you discussing dirty sex with my daughter?"

"James! Um. Technically we were talking about...naughty sex, which is you know...not as bad...clearly." Quietly, "Damnit woman. You always get me into trouble."

Maria tilted her head to the left, and with a wicked grin, whispered back, "You know you like it Siri. You're naughty."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, its been a very long time since I posted anything, but I hope I continue to get to time to write some new stuff. I would love to read some reviews so please if you have time let me know what you think.


	2. Breakfast

Sirry Drabble Series: Breakfast

**Word Count:** 133.  
**Rating:** PG (for innuendo)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sirius/girl!Harry, James, Lily, Alice L, Frank L, Remus  
**A/N:** This like most of my one shots could tie into my One Wish series, which stars a girl!Harry, but isn't necessarily part of the series.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize...that all belongs to the lucky J.K. Rowling and company.

"Jamie sweetheart, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I dunno."

"Sweetie, it's your birthday, which means you get to pick all the meals today."

"I know Mum. But I dunno what I want to eat."

Always practical, Alice quietly asks, "Well, what do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Sirius."

Dead silence ensues. James and Lily simultaneously tilt their heads to stare up at the ceiling...clearly asking a higher power to erase their daughter's reply from their minds. Based on their expressions, Severus, Remus, Frank, and Alice's mental states are not much better then James and Lily's.

Obviously traumatized, James replies, "On the top ten list of 'Things A Father Should Never Know About His Daughter's Relationship With His Best Friend,' that was probably number one."

Both Sirius and Jamie simply grin in reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Also, over at my livejournal account I have a few other stories that I haven't posted on ffnet because of the mature rating. So, head over to **desiqtie dot livejournal dot com **and check them out! :-)!


	3. Author's Note on Revision

**69 reviews, 51 C2s, 108 favorites, 92 alerts and about 36K words! **Thank you so much to everyone who's read and enjoyed One Wish and all the associated side stories! Before I started One Wish, I was trying to find some girl!Harry/Sirius stories...but there weren't any! So, I decided to write my own and that's how the One Wish universe started...

Loads of ideas clogged my head for a long time, but I didn't get the courage to post until Sept 2007. I started out hoping I'd be able to finish the whole thing up within a few months and then I wouldn't have all the little plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. Of course, real life happened, as it usually does. Real life isn't any less hectic, in fact it's probably more hectic but it's now almost Sept 2009, and the bunnies haven't stopped bouncing around. Recently, I started trying to work through the bits and pieces I have semi finished and I realized because the stories been in the process of being written for so long, it's gotten quite disjointed.

So, in order to make it a bit less confusing...and a bit more coherent...and a bit easier for me to finish...:-D!...I've decided to revise the whole series. I'm going to be posting the newly edited older bits, with the new parts inserted in between, all in chronological order in a chaptered story format. (Instead of the piecemeal way it's posted currently.)

As of right now, I think I'm going to split the series into two parts: the first will be the _One Wish Prequel_, and will cover the OWverse prior to January 18, 1997 and the second will be _One Wish_, covering everything from January 18, 1997 onwards.

So, to everyone who's been asking if One Wish is abandoned, the answer is definitely not! And I really hope all of you love the new version even more then the old one! :-D

-Desiqtie


End file.
